


Untold Secret

by kenwayotp



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Massage, Parent/Child Incest, Spa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwayotp/pseuds/kenwayotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham is forced to take a few days off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untold Secret

"Come on, Haytham, you should take a break. The company merger has been successful, so there is nothing keeping you in your office until midnight." William Johnson, the vice president of the Kenway Corp, admonished his friend. 

"The company won't run itself."

"No, but at the same time it won't go bankrupt just because you take a day off."

"Hmpf."

"Haytham." Being completely ignored by his boss, William closed the laptop, trapping Haytham's fingers on the keyboard. Icy blue eyes met his, one elegant eyebrow arched and a lower eyelid twitched in irritation.

"I'm still your boss, William." There was a knock on the door, interrupting Haytham from further admonishing his friend. "Enter."

"Oi, 'aytham, we was wonderin' if you'd join us for a night out."

"No, thank you, Thomas. Maybe some other time." Giving a pointed look to William, Haytham reopened his laptop and resumed typing. There was a moment of silence when Thomas Hickey looked between his boss and William in confusion, noting the slight tension between the two men.

"Wot's goin' on?"

"Haytham refuses to relax and have a day off. When was the last time you had vacation? Or even a day off." William didn't bother to wait for a reply, choosing to ignore the offensive mumbled remark coming from his friend. "Three years ago."

"That's a fucking long time, bossman. My sis' works in a spa, give them a call. Awesome place." Haytham rolled his eyes as Thomas fished out his wallet and pulled out a business card, placing it by Haytham's right hand.

"What a great idea, Thomas. Haytham, take the rest of the week off, I'll see you on Monday." Ushering his colleague out of the office, William gave his friend a cheeky wink before closing the door behind them. Haytham sighed, shook his head and once again focused on his document. Not long after he found his attention wandering towards the little paper next to his hand. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up and scanned it over.

_White Lotus - spa & massages_

Haytham sighed again and picked up his phone, dialing the first number he saw on the card while mentally berating his friends. He might as well go for it since he had three free days to kill. Truth be told, his neck and back ached something terrible lately, so an idea of a massage was tempting, although he had never had one before.The busy tone of the other side of the line made him tap his finger impatiently on his desk. Hanging up the phone, he quickly dialled the other number and this time a pleasant female voice rang in his ear.

"White Lotus spa, this is Corinne speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yes, hello. I'd like to schedule a massage tomorrow or on Friday."

"That can certainly be arranged, sir. Have you ever been to our spa or any other massage salon?"

"No, this will be my first visit."

"I recommend the starter pack then, it contains bath ceremony, standard massage and lingam massage, perfect for people who are new to this. Do you have any preference for sex?"

"Excuse me?"

"The sex of your masseur, sir."

"It does not matter to me."

"In that case, we have a free spot for you at 5pm tomorrow."

"Excellent, thank you."

"May I ask for your name, sir? So I can write down your appointment."

"Certainly, it's H-Holden. Jim Holden."

"We're looking forward to your visit, Mr. Holden. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, you too." Haytham hung up and for a moment stared at his telephone, wondering whether or not he would regret this later.

The next day he set out downtown to find the spa, neatly tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the main streets but still in New York centre. When he entered, warmth and pleasant smells assaulted him. The interior of the reception was pretty much what he expected it to; quiet instrumental music in the background, wood panelling and candles. The receptionist smiled at him.

"Good evening, my name is Jim Holden." The woman nodded and smiled.

"Good evening, sir. Please take a seat, your masseur will be with you shortly." Taking off his coat he nodded and sat into one of the rattan padded chairs, wondering for the first time what he was even doing there. Before he had the chance to rethink and leave, a door on the opposite end of the room opened to reveal a man, dressed in a white tank top that hugged his muscled torso and a pair of white shorts. He looked in his twenties, his complexion tanned, his dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. The beads and feathers in his hair were unusual things for Haytham to see and they reminded him of his romance with a Native American woman named Ziio two decades ago. 

"Mr. Holden? My name is Connor and I will be your masseur for today. If you could follow me, please."

The boy's voice was calm and somewhat soothing, his brown eyes crinkling in the corners when he smiled lightly at Haytham. He rose from the chair on autopilot and followed the man further into the spa. They were almost the same height, although Connor was bulkier, the lines of muscle visible beneath his shirt drawing Haytham's eyes in admiration. They went through several more doors until they were in what he could only describe as an antechamber. The lighting was low, candles burned all around them, the same music filtered from somewhere Haytham couldn't pinpoint. 

Connor urged him to sit, briefly disappearing only to reappear moments later with a tea tray. Watching Connor handling the small china cup with his large hands was fascinating and Haytham briefly wondered if he could crush his skull with hands like that. A second thought filtered into his head; how would it feel to have those powerful hands massaging him? Giving himself a mental shake, he chose to study Connor's face. Defined jaw and cheekbones, straight nose and full lips, Connor was an attractive male specimen indeed. There was something innocent and almost vulnerable about him and maybe that was what made him so appealing. Haytham never had any doubts about his sexuality; he preferred both genders equally and enjoyed the few relationships he had with both men and women. 

He watched Connor as he sat down across from him after serving Haytham his tea.

"Mr. Holden...may I call you Jim?"

"Certainly." Haytham brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. Hmm, quite delicious.

"I know that this is your first time in our spa, so I will try and describe what will be happening. First, there is the bath ceremony, which is a regular bath enhanced by essential oils to stimulate both mind and body. This part also includes a head, neck, shoulder and hand massage. Next is the regular tantric massage, where-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Nearly choking on his tea, his eyes grew wide.

"Is something amiss?"

"You said...tantric massage?" Confusion spread across Connor's face.

"Yes, sir. You have made an appointment at the number for our tantric massages." 

"Uh..." _Oh, he was going to KILL, Thomas!_

"Do not worry, it happens more than you would think. If you are uncomfortable with the idea, we can proceed with regular massage. I am a licensed massage therapist and I have a degree in physiology."

"I'd like to know more about tantric massage before I make any decision, if it's possible." Connor smiled at him, nodded and started explaining.

"Tantric massage has a bit of a stigma of being a form of prostitution but that is not the case in respectable businesses. Usually people who claim this are ignorant and have not experienced it. There are several forms of tantric massages. The regular tantric massage is more intimate than the standard one; the masseur is not just using their hands but the whole body. There is nothing sexual about the touches but yes, arousal or even an orgasm may occur but it is not the focus nor the aim of the massage and sexual gratification cannot be demanded by the client or paid extra. This massage makes you more aware of your own body, get more in touch with your emotions and sexuality but also teaches how to let go."

"Then there is the Lingam massage for men, which is a massage of the genitals. It is the part of the starter package but if the client does not feel comfortable with the idea, we can skip it. I will let you think it over, I am going to prepare more tea in the meantime."

Haytham thought about everything Connor had told him, a touch embarrassed. In the end, it was not Thomas' fault that he ended up here, but rather his own. He should have read the business card properly and not just dial any number. He prided himself on being observant, yet he made such a rookie mistake. He sighed; at least this seemed like a decent place, Connor was certainly honest and did not sugar coat anything, which Haytham appreciated. The massage Connor had described sounded nice and for once he was not opposed to the idea of surrendering his control to someone else. When Connor returned with a second steaming pot of tea, Haytham was decided.

"I would like to try the tantric massage." Connor looked a bit surprised at his decision but smiled warmly at him regardless.

"Excellent. If you are ready, please follow me." He gathered the cup and new tea pot, put it on the tray and carried it with him into another room. Much like the rest this one had dark walls but this was a bathroom and the walls were actually made of tiles resembling wood. The decorations and the candles made the entire room look very inviting and intimate and when his gaze fell on the steaming tub, his muscles positively ached in anticipation.

"Take off your clothes and get in the tub. When you have finished washing and feel ready, you can ring this little bell and we will continue. Please be aware you can halt the proceedings at any point during the session, for whatever reason, you only need to tell me." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Haytham didn't waste much time; he undressed and sank into the tub with a quiet moan, letting the essential oils do their work on his senses. If he had to admit, he had been a bit scared about the prospect, not wanting to appear feminine, but his fears melted away as he relaxed further into the water. For a moment he watched as the rose petals swam lazily on the surface but closed his eyes soon. This was pure bliss and he couldn't remember a time when he relaxed like this. In his mind's eye, William was grinning victoriously and saying 'I told you so' but Haytham couldn't find the will to even mentally scowl at him. He took a slow sip of his tea, letting it warm him from the inside as much as the water that was warming him on the outside.

He didn't stay idle for long; he washed meticulously and leaned back, picking up the bell to ring it. It was a few seconds later that Connor entered. Haytham looked at the young man, surprised to find his lower half dressed in what he assumed was some kind of a sarong, his torso completely bare. Haytham forced his eyes away. It was a little weird to be naked in front of a stranger who was not his doctor nor was he going to have sex with.

Wordlessly, Connor slipped around him with lithe grace, sitting on the raised seat of the tub and out of the water, only his feet submerged on either side of Haytham. The young man placed a pillow in his lap and urged Haytham to lean back into it. Moments later, nimble fingers were in his hair, massaging his scalp, caressing the sides of his face, neck and shoulders, alternating between soft pressure and gentle caress. As he relaxed further and further into Connor's hands, he found himself leaning into the touch. Connor's hands moved from his shoulders to slide down his arms, massaging the muscles as he went.

"Try not to fall asleep." Came a somewhat amused voice from above him and Haytham cracked his eyes open a little bit to see a smile on the younger man's face.

"I'll do my best. You have very skilled hands." He murmured and heard a quiet chuckle as fingers dug more firmly into his skin. Haytham almost groaned in delight. He was enjoying this more than he had thought he would; the quiet music in the background, the smells of the essential oils all painted the right atmosphere. Connor's voice was soothing and quiet when he spoke, as if afraid to disturb the tranquility.

"Keep your breathing even, deep breaths in and out." Connor gently bent Haytham's right elbow toward him, gently taking his hand and starting a hand massage by kneading his wrist, then moving forward into the palm. It was surprisingly pleasant, even as each of his digits were properly cared for. Once his right hand was done, Connor gently laid it back down, then proceeded with the other hand. It was not long before the massage was done and the younger man withdrew his fingers.

"We're done here for now, I'll help you out and we can continue with the regular massage in the other room." Haytham woke from his daze at Connor's voice and was briefly saddened by the prospect of leaving but figured it would not do if he became a prune. With sluggish movements he climbed out of the tub with Connor's help. Next thing he knew, he was wrapped in a soft fluffy white towel that has been previously warmed. He fought a blush when a pair of strong hands began to dry him off everywhere but managed to regain his composure when a sarong was tied around his waist. 

Wordlessly he followed Connor into the massaging room, which was not overly large, decorated in the same style as the other rooms he had seen before. A small Buddha statue was standing in one corner, there were candles everywhere and in the middle of the room was a thick mattress that looked way too inviting. The younger man motioned Haytham to stand in front of him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Are you comfortable? May we continue?" There was a tiny quirk to Connor's lips and Haytham could not look away from his face if he tried. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Instead he just studied Connor's expression, noting the dark brown colour of his irises, the scant freckles across his nose, the tiny scar under his right eye, briefly wondering what caused the injury. "This massage is meant to expand your consciousness, to become more aware of yourself, your body, your emotions. Accept your body, your whole being and who you are, get rid of the negative thoughts and emotions, forget about your worries and problems for a moment."

With those words, Connor reached forward and to Haytham's surprise, placed his palm on his cheek, the continued down the side of his neck, briefly stopping at the shoulder. It was a soothing caress that continued down his arm until Connor took his hand and led him over to the mattress, silently asking Haytham to lie on his front. He did so without a word and let himself sink into the softness beneath him, his eyes automatically closing. 

"In this part of the whole body massage, we will get rid of any stiffness and tension in your muscles. If at any point you feel uncomfortable with the pressure, please let me know." Moments later thick long fingers slipped back into his hair to massage his scalp and Haytham let out a long contented sigh. The fingers continued on to his neck, delving deeper into the flesh, massaging out every knot and tension. Years of stress and no proper relaxation translated into his muscles, so it was of no surprise when his masseur had to spend quite some time working every stiff muscle into relaxed state. 

Haytham could feel himself sinking deeper into the mattress and deeper into relaxation, when he became aware of the sound of water being poured and cloth being wrung. Moments later he felt a very warm but soft small towel being gently draped across his shoulders and Connor's hands worked the knots out through the hot cloth. This process was repeated several times across his body, each part starting with freshly soaked and wrung towel and then delicious pressure against the tense muscles both on the front and back of his body. Once the younger man was finished, he covered Haytham's lower half with a towel and for a few moments just let him lay there, several warm lava stones placed along his spine. He felt extremely boneless, every muscle in his body relaxed in a way he had never been. When Connor spoke next, it was quiet as if he didn't want to disturb the peacefulness of the room.

"This part of the massage will be done by soft materials and gentle touch as opposed to the massage before. Since you are now in a relaxed state, your nerve endings will be more receptive and sensitive. Remember to keep breathing the way I showed you." Connor removed the lava stones and let him rest for a few seconds, gently manipulating Haytham's arms so they were bent in the elbow resting on each side of his head, palms flat against the mattress. Then he felt a gentle caress on the back on his left hand, while at the same time at his right he felt a touch of what he could describe as a feather, simultaneously making their way over his forearms, upper arms and shoulders before the procedure was shifted and the feather changed sides. 

He thanked heavens he was not ticklish, otherwise this could have become embarrassing really fast as the feather was dragged down his back and over his sides and then lower still over his naked backside, back of his thighs, down to his calves and feet. Connor had been right, every touch of the feather or the caress of his hand felt more intense. Next he felt both Connor's hands on him but they were wrapped in some sort of a soft plush material and surprisingly it felt very pleasant. He was relaxed but also hyperaware of every sensation coursing through his body like never before. Haytham didn't know what to think of this, it was a new feeling and he wasn't sure how to react.

"Stop thinking." Came a soft and somewhat amused reprimand. While he couldn't see Connor from his position, he cracked open one eye regardless.

"How did you know?"

"I could feel your muscles tensing up. Don't try to rationalize everything, simply acknowledge any thought that comes to your mind, but do not give it more than a brief glance before letting it float away. I know it's difficult but try to let go of your control and let someone else take care of you for a change." 

For all of his adult life, Haytham had always been the one in control, always the stronger and more dominant one. As a head of his company or as a partner in a relationship, though it had been a very long time since he had a meaningful and loving relationship. Every relationship after Ziio had not lasted more than 4 months. He had tried his best, but in the end he just drove his partners away. He was not one for one night stands, preferring the simple pleasure of his hand instead of the dirty feeling the brief sexual encounters gave him. His last attempt at a relationship had been two years ago, so maybe he was a little touch starved. It would explain the ease with which he presently surrounded his control to Connor.

Without any further words, Connor progressed with the massage and ran his fur-wrapped hands down his backside and legs. Then repeated the whole process on Haytham's front and after that was finished, urged him to lie back on his front. With his hands now bare, he continued for a moment with gentle touch in one motion starting from his hands down to his lower back. Haytham could feel the younger man hovering over him, could feel the occasional touch of his pectorals against his back. Every movement felt really natural, not forced, so he wasn't particularly surprised when Connor's warm mass molded against his back. He wasn't crushing him to the mattress with his whole weight, instead the soft pressure was carefully measured and felt really good, almost like an embrace. Haytham felt rather content and strangely safe and soon enough he felt himself matchIng the breathing of his masseur. All too soon for his liking Connor removed himself and let Haytham rest alone for a few minutes.

"We will continue with the oil massage next, which then will progress into the lingam massage. I will let you know beforehand, but the progression should feel natural. If at any point you feel uncomfortable or want to change your mind, let me know immediately." Haytham murmured in agreement, feeling far too relaxed to form proper sentences.

Next thing he knew, warm slick hands ran over his back muscles, alternating between firm and soft pressure. The oil was lightly scented and pleasant to his senses, and Connor's skillful hands glided confidently across his body. He had never felt this way, he was in a strange state of full consciousness, yet he wasn't thinking at all. Everything Connor did felt bloody good and he felt worshipped as his hands ran almost reverently across his skin. Connor urged him onto his back again and continued the massage over his pectorals, stomach, thighs and the rest of his legs before moving away.

"Are you comfortable? I'll proceed with the lingam massage in a little bit." Haytham voiced his agreement and moments later felt hands on his ankles, gently positioning his legs further apart, slightly bent in the knee. Next he was urged to lift his hips a bit and felt a cushion being placed under him. As Connor had said earlier, every movement felt natural, so when asked if Connor could touch him, he didn't hesitate to agree. Connor didn't start touching his genitalia right away, instead massaging his legs, inner thighs and lower stomach near the pubic bone. 

"Remember to breathe the way I showed you for the whole duration of the process. You may feel arousal or you may even orgasm and ejaculate; welcome it and let it happen. There is no shame in it. Let me know if anything feels uncomfortable and we will stop."

Earlier when Connor had described him the tantric genital massage, Haytham hadn't known what to expect. Connor's hands slipped smoothly from his thighs to around the root of his penis. The touch sent a jolt through his body, making him forget how to breathe properly for a moment. Connor's hands stilled until his breathing was to his satisfaction, then continued with the massage of his pubic area, around the root of the shaft and scrotum. He could feel more oil being poured over the area and felt a frisson of arousal shot up his spine at the sensation. Fingers wandered lower and rested against his perineum before starting a soft massage of the sensitive tissue in the area, systematically from his arse to the scrotum. He felt his pelvis muscles relax considerably, feeling as if they were clenched tight for all his life but now they were massaged into their natural state. It was pleasurable but more in the relaxing way as opposed to arousing. When the fingers pressed deeper into the muscle, that's when the feeling did a complete turnaround and he could feel arousal spike in his gut. He was no stranger to prostate stimulation and this felt almost exactly like one, albeit stimulated from the outside.

What happened next threatened to crumble everything he knew about his own sexual pleasure. It was not quite a hand job, or at least not one Haytham was used to. The movements of Connor's fingers and palms against his flesh were unusual but not unpleasant or otherwise uncomfortable. Quite the contrary, he had grown hard under the younger man's ministrations and tried to fight off a sudden blush and to remember how to breathe at the same time. Needing to hold onto something, he gripped the edge of the mattress, trying not to jerk his hips into Connor's confident touch. It was obvious he knew what he was doing and for a brief moment Haytham wondered if touching people like this affected him in any way. All that flew from Haytham's mind with a particular squeeze of fingers on the underside of his cock, bringing him almost right to the edge. As if sensing it, Connor withdrew his hands immediately and waited patiently until Haytham got his breathing back under control and his erection softened a bit. Moments later, he felt slick warm hands against his hips, caressing in a downward motion towards his thighs and it took a little bit longer until his masseur continued with the massage of his genitals. The rest of the massage continued in much the same fashion with Connor backing off everytime he felt Haytham close to his release. The younger man was very perceptive when it came to this and really, it was not particularly surprising given that Haytham felt eyes on his face for the whole duration of the massage. 

As much as he tried to chase it off, he felt orgasm was inevitable. Connor removed his hands once again but this time there was no stopping it. Except this was no ordinary orgasm that he had experienced before. It started in his pelvic area, shot through his spine to the top of his head and extremities, his body seizing up, abdomen muscles clenching and spasming, arm muscles taut and shaking, and Haytham was unable to stop for long moments. Wave after wave washed over his body until only random spasms remained. To his surprise he did not ejaculate, he was not lethargic nor tired. Quite the contrary, he seemed to be suffused with new energy and wonderment. He lost track of time but it did not matter. 

Once his body calmed down he felt warm wet cloth washing his front by soft touch. He felt Connor straighten his legs and returned them to their previous position and then covered him with a warm fluffy towel. The younger man sat by his side on his knees, his eyes still trained on Haytham's face. Connor didn't rush him into anything, simply patiently waited until Haytham gathered his wits back. As he lay there, he wondered what else did he not know about his body and what it was capable of? While his current discovery was nothing earth-shattering, it certainly changed the way he looked at his sexual gratification and arousal in general. When he opened his eyes after a few minutes, it was to a soft smile on Connor's face and relaxed countenance; he looked very handsome at that particular moment, bathed in flickering candlelight. Giving himself a mental shake at his inappropriate thoughts about his attractive masseur, Haytham tentatively smiled back.

"If you are ready, we can conclude today's session."

"Okay." Connor helped him into a sitting position and moved to sit behind Haytham, then urged him to lean back. Haytham did so, feeling the muscled torso of his masseur against his back and leaned his head against his shoulder. Gentle fingers trailed down his cheeks and neck over to his shoulders and arms, almost like a lover's caress and it made his chest fill with warmth. For a moment they simply sat there, breathing in unison. He felt connected to Connor in a strange way, in a way he's never had with anyone else before. It felt good, surprising but even a bit terrifying if Haytham were honest with himself. After a few minutes it seemed like the world snuck back to this small room, naturally and quietly, while inside Haytham still felt relaxed.

Connor helped him up and into the bathroom again, before leaving him to shower in peace. Once he was dressed back in his clothes, he took a sip of the now cool tea that was left on the tray. While a cold tea was not something he particularly enjoyed, this one was delicious and he did not mind. After making sure he was presentable, he walked back to the antechamber to find Connor seated in his previous attire of white tank top and shorts. Once he saw him, he rose from the chair with a smile. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Holden. This is where we part, I'll be looking forward to your next visit."

"Thank you very much. Bye." As he walked through the door he cast a brief look over his shoulder; looking into Connor's brown eyes he had a feeling they would meet again. Not here but someplace else. He couldn't quite shake the feeling off so he continued to the front desk. He gave the money to Corrine, making sure to leave a tip for Connor. It was difficult not to smile back when Corinne wished him a nice day as he went outside. Ever the gentleman, he returned the favour. He noticed it was already dark outside, and, tugging the collar of his coat upwards against the early autumn chill, made his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the conhayth super trash club for all their suport ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
